Torah Bright
Torah Jane Bright (nacida el 27 de diciembre de 1986) es una snowboarder profesional australiana. Ella es un medallista olímpica de oro y plata. En 2013, ganó una medalla de bronce en los campeonatos del mundo de la snowboard de la FIS. Vive y entrena en el área de Salt Lake City, Utah. Biografía Bright nació en Cooma, Nueva Gales del Sur el 27 de diciembre de 1986, sus padres son Peter y Marion Bright; Ella es la cuarta de cinco hermanos y es miembro de La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días. Sus padres la nombraron "Torá" después de que su hermana Rowena aprendió de su maestra de piano judía que el nombre se refería al nombre judío de los Cinco libros de Moisés y significaba "portador de un gran mensaje espiritual" y sugirió el nombre de su nueva hermana. Bright creció en Cooma, Nueva Gales del Sur y asistió a Cooma North Public School en la base de las Montañas Nevadas. Ella comenzó como una corredora de esquí alpino. El hermano de Bright, Ben, también es snowboarder profesional y sigue siendo su entrenador. Su hermana mayor, Rowena, compitió en los Juegos Olímpicos de Salt Lake City 2002 en el esquí alpino. Carrera Bright usa el estilo goofy. Bright terminó en el puesto 30 en el Mundial de 2005 en Whistler, Canadá, y fue subcampeóna del título de la Copa Mundial durante la temporada 2003-04. Bright entró sólo tres eventos de la Copa del Mundo durante la temporada 2004-05, ambos en febrero en la sede olímpica de invierno 2006 de Bardonecchia. Se ubicó tercera en ambos eventos, clasificándose para el equipo olímpico australiano. En 2006, Bright ganó una medalla de plata en los Winter X Games en Aspen, Colorado. Regresó al año siguiente, ganando la medalla de oro en el evento femenino de superpipes. Es la primera snowboarder australiana en ganar el oro en los Winter X Games (11), superando a las medallas olímpicas de invierno Gretchen Bleiler y Hannah Teter. En 2007, Bright tomó primero en el Nissan X-Trail Nippon Open en el halfpipe de las mujeres, dándole dos victorias consecutivas en dos competiciones consecutivas. En el Campeonato Mundial Super Pipe de 2007 en Park City, Utah, Bright ganó el primer lugar, superando a la medalla de oro olímpica de 2002 Kelly Clark. A finales de 2007, subió al podio para ambos eventos en el Roxy Chicken Jam, el evento final en el TTR (Ticket to Ride) Snowboard Tour, donde se convirtió en el campeón del mundo TTR 2007. Brillante durante los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2010 En 2010, en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno en Vancouver, Bright fue elegido para llevar la bandera para Australia en las ceremonias de inauguración, y calificado para el no. 1 spot para la final del halfpipe femenino, a pesar de sufrir dos concusiones de antemano en el entrenamiento. Desbaratando en su primera carrera en la final, Bright fue el primer competidor en hacer una segunda carrera. Con una exitosa segunda carrera, registró una puntuación de 45.0, que se mantuvo la puntuación más alta a través de la segunda carrera del campo. Bright se convirtió en el cuarto australiano en ganar una medalla de oro en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. En 2013 en los Juegos X de Invierno XVII en Aspen, Colorado, Bright entró en cuarto lugar en el Superpipe detrás de los medallistas Kelly Clark, Elena Hight y Arielle Gold. En 2014 en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno en Sochi, después de haber entrado en un triple sin precedentes de slopestyle, halfpipe y boarder-cross, Bright terminó séptima en la final inaugural de slopestyle femenino y ganó plata con una puntuación de 91.50 en halfpipe femenino. Esta fue la primera medalla de Australia en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2014. La medalla también vio a Bright superar a Alisa Camplin para convertirse en la más exitosa de Australia de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno atleta. Bright participó en la decimocuarta temporada de Dancing with the Stars. Sponsor Bright tiene un patrocinio para toda la vida con Rhythm Snowsports, ubicado en su ciudad natal Cooma. Ella también tiene un patrocinio de cabeza a pies con Roxy, la marca femenina de la compañía de deportes de acción Quiksilver. Para la temporada 2008-09, ella trabajó para ampliar su carrera en el diseño, trabajando en una nueva adición a la línea de las mujeres de Roxy, doblada la "serie brillante", que incluye su snowboard, Roxy Eminence. Sus otros patrocinadores incluyen Subway y Boost Mobile. Resultado en competencias 2014 * 2nd – Half-pipe – Winter Olympics (2014 Winter Olympics) * 7th – Slope-style – Winter Olympics (2014 Winter Olympics) 2013 * 1st – Super-pipe – iON Mountain Championships (Winter Dew Tour) 2010 * 1st – Half-pipe – Winter Olympics (2010 Winter Olympics) 2009 * 1st – Super-pipe – Toyota Championship (Winter Dew Tour) * 1st – Super-pipe – EXPN Winter X games 13 (Aspen, Colorado) 2008 * 2nd – TTR World Snowboard Tour 07/08 * 1st – Super-pipe – World Superpipe Championships – Park City, UT. * 2nd – Super-pipe – EXPN Winter X Games 12 (Aspen) * 1st – Super-pipe – Nippon Open Japan * 1st – Super-pipe – Burton US Open, Vermont * Burton Global Open Champion 2007 * Burton Global Open Champion * TTR World Snowboard Tour Champion 06/07 * 1st – Half-pipe – Burton New Zealand Open * 4th – Slope-style – Burton New Zealand Open * 2nd – Half-pipe – Roxy Chicken Jam (USA) * 3rd – Slope-style – Roxy Chicken Jam (USA) * 2nd – Slope-style – Burton US Open * 3rd – Half-pipe – Burton US Open * 1st – Super-pipe – World Super-pipe Championships * 1st – Half-pipe – X-Trail Nippon Open * 1st – Half-pipe – EXPN Winter X Games 11 2006 * 1st – Half-pipe – US Open * 1st – Super-pipe – World Super-pipe Championships Park City, Utah. * 1st – Vans Cup 2005 * 1st – Arctic Challenge, Tromsø, Norway * 2nd – US Open * 1st – Nippon Open * 3rd – FIS World Cup * 3rd – Slope-style – Roxy Chicken Jam (USA) * 30th – 2005 World Championships in Whistler, Canada 2004 * 1st – Half-Pipe – FIS World Cup, Turin * 2nd – World Cup, Whistler, British Columbia * 2nd – FIS World Cup, Juetsu, Japan * 3rd – FIS World Cup, Sapporo, Japan * 2nd – Roxy pro, Les Arc, France 2003 * Runner Up for the World Cup Title – 2003–04 season Vida personal Bright es miembro de La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días. Ella ha dicho: "Para mí, es sólo una forma de vida - no bebo, fumo, bebo té o café, o tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio. Nunca he bebido o fumado, pero voy a bailar y me quedo hasta tarde y luego vuelvo a casa al final de la noche ". Bright se casó con el snowboarder profesional estadounidense Jake Welch de 2010 a 2013. Bright se caso con el snowboarder Angus Thomson en septiembre de 2015. Categoría:Personajes